Meeting with Asakura Hao, how destiny changes
by NoahLovers
Summary: Memory is the leader of the Snow Bell Team in Shaman Fight and one of the strongest hidden character which can compete against Asakura Hao, What would happen between them when Hao meet Memory changing his destiny?  Oc X Asakura Hao


Character Profile:

Name : Memory.

Looks : .com/image/gothic%20lolita%20anime/Huruki_202/anime%20pictures/Lolita/Gothic_?o=72 (photobucket media )

Looks Note : Hair and eyes turns to silver-ish light gray, a patch on her left eye during over-soul mode(when her spirit possed her during battles ) , another feature of her is that you will often see her wearing a punkish kimono during shaman battles , she was well-known for her laidback personality leaving two of her team member to fight while observing,this sounds funny but nobody , not even Hao and his team has saw her fight seriously before, everyone think that she's just an average girl who couldn't fight back during , cant judge a book by its disguise herself as another character called Maria during her free time outside, Memory don't like people knowing her life publicly,or that she sneaked out from her house, she wears her black chained oracle bell on the right of her hand. Here's a picture of her as Maria : .com/image/anime%?o=32

Shaman : Rocky-kun, a snow spirit which could reflect attacks no matter how strong there are and cause huge eruptions , silver fur.

.com/image/ghost%20anime/werefox1331_8/anime%?o=31

Team Name : Team Snow Fall

Members : Sarah-san and Tsukasa-san

Sarah-san's look : .com/image/anime%?o=7

Sarah's Shaman Ruo-chan /image/chibi/Lost_Girl_13/x%?o=39

Tsukasa-san's Look's : .com/image/anime%?o=29

Tsukasa-san's Shaman Luko: .com/image/anime%20glasses/pokeaddict17xakatsukifan17/Anime%?o=164

Well, there's the basic information of the manga Im going to write about. The characters inside this manga are credited to the creator of shaman king accept four of the character listed above !

-First Chapter -

You dugged your hand out from your blanket to the noisy alarm clock beside you and squeezed your eye, a little irritated by the knowledge of someone else who had setted the alarm before you slept without you realizing yesterday. Your shaman, Rocky-kun,a wolf like spirit , slowly bite your blanket and move it out from your view under the blanket.

''Ah, Rocky-kun ! . me .sleep.,'' You turned your head towards the pillow as soon as the sunlight hit your eyes . You've been the kind of person, lazy, laid back, too tired to act on anything, just relaxing your life , resemble Yoh a little but at least you weren't the type of person who would hang her earphone on her neck when she goes out .

'' MEMORY! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE NEXT BATTLE! '' Sarah's voice was heard from the floor beneath you giving you a sigh, and a hint of who the criminal who set-up the alarm clock beside you is.

You were too tired to wake up, ugh, this is the third fight your team gets for a week. Of course, your team somehow managed to fight off all the enemy without a blink. Sarah was just like your second mother, of course not only because of her age, but because of her attitude which always treats you like a 5 years old baby.

You slowly opened your eye , adjusting your eyes to the surrounding, Rocky-kun was just beside you, You patted his head ,he was your only best friend , moving a few strand of your silky light brownish hair of out your view with your free hand .

'' Coming! Just a min ! '' You gave Sarah the message and rushed into the bathroom to get ready as you can see Tsukasa-san from the window above, starting his car, getting ready to the next battle arena.

You grabbed a few packs of snack and put them into your bag before leaving the apartment that Sarah and Tsukasa shared their money to pay for the rent. Not forgetting your Oracle Bell, you attach it to your right hand , covering it with your Kimono's sleeve.

'' So, who's this unlucky team that are going to get themselves busted this time? '' You asked while getting yourself into the car's back seat with Sarah infront and Tsukasa as the driver.

'' Actually, we were appointed into two teams in a row, seem like the judge had confident we will be winning the first one ,'' Tsukasa answered ,not planning to stop the car which was actually above 120 after starting the horse powered engine which he modified it himself.

The match will be starting in 5 min.

'' two? Who are they? ''

'' Let's see, the lily five, and ..hmm, the second one isn't decided yet,'' Sarah answered checking her Oracle Bell twice while giving directions to Tsukasa to the arena .

50 seconds until the match start. The arena is infront your view now.

'' 50 second, what should we do? Gonna take at least 5 min to the entrance. '' You made a sarcastic comment, knowing that you guys would make it without any worries.

''No problem,We're going make an entrance instead ,'' Tsukasa said, you knew what he was thinking, you couldn't deny it but everytime your team comes, some part of the arena will surely be destroyed.

Silva , your judge, sighed when your team makes an entrance out from the wall crashing it into pieces, which leads directly infront the enemy team. Making them jump for an instance.

'' W-woah! What Are Those People! '' Sharona ,the blond leader of the group was surprised .

Together with Sharona was Ellie , the tomboy of the group, and Sally, the violent one.

The other two, Millie and Lilly, sat back on one of the seat of the arena with Yoh and the others by their side since this is a 3 vs 3 battle.

Millie screamed out from her seat loudly to cheer for Sharona and the others. Tsukasa then stepped out from the car, which was still in one piece functioned with a special barrier ,followed by Sarah and finally you.

'' You're almost late Team Snow Bell, please use the entrance properly next time, the entrance is there for a reason . '' Silva reminded with his hands crossing at first then took out one paper to note something. '' Well, Shaman Battle START! ''

As soon as Silva announce the battle, everyone was on their oversoul mode , well – everyone except you with Rocky-kun , you don't really need to fight for this battle, you knew how weak was Team lily when you first saw .

'' Huh? What is she doing? '' Ellie asked, she was puzzled by the fact you were not doing anything.

'' Who knows? But its chance! We're going to attack her first ! '' Sally suggested while Ellie and Sharona nodding in agreement .

Ellie's finger turns to a bear-like claw while Sally's enormous hand ring turned into a giant mallet ,Sharona used her golden pipe to create a huge cloud of smoke separating you, Sarah and Tsukasa.

Three of them came together ,counter attacking you until Sarah pop's out from the smoke and grabbed Ellie and Sally's wrist sending them flying in the air with her superhuman-like strength after her over soul with a tiny fairy called Ruo-chan who can change weights of object.

'' SALLY ! ELLIE! '' Sharona was surprised by how strong her opponent is, but she wasn't going to give up. '' How dare you ! ''

'' You aren't our match, just give up before you get hurt ,'' Tsukasa finally get his vision back after the smoke disappeared and pointed at Sally and Ellie's direction, they were crashed into the wall of the arena causing the wall to crack . '' Just look at your team mates ,''

Sharona gasped.

''S-Sha-Sharon , we still can fight ,'' Sally insisted trying to get her feet back up after the impact with Ellie beside her giving her a hand.

'' …..Guys….. okay… lets use our full power and end this battle in this instant ! ,'' Sharona seem to be determined as she ran back to where Sally and Ellie are, reuniting with them.

You let her get back since you were confident that Tsukasa and Sarah is a lot more stronger no matter what, So , you went to Silva instead ,trying to ask him something.

'' Hey Silva, is it allowed to eat snacks during battles? '' you asked as your stomach was still growling from not eating breakfast this morning.

'' Arent you going to fight ,Miss Memory? Yes, there is no rules that says you cannot eat during battle ,'' Silva was still a little curious about Memory's battle since he too had never evidence it before.

'' Okay , thanks ,'' You gave him a smile while grabbing a packet of crackers out from your bag, munching them while seating on Rocky-kun's back giving him a few bite as both of you went up to higher grounds so you don't get mixed in Sarah and Tsukasa's battle.

Sharona and her team were too focused on Sarah and Tsukasa, none of the watcher had remembered Memory since she basically don't do anything including Yoh and the others.

'' GO GO TEAM LILY ! '' Millie and Lilly cheered from the seat supported by Ryu ,Manta,HoroHoro and a few more member.

Anna who was sitting beside Manta sighed giving Manta a puzzled thought .

'' Anna-san, whats wrong? '' Manta asked.

'' Im not sounding bad but Team Lily is losing, their opponent is too strong ,'' Anna commented making Mille and Lilly a reaction complaining that team lily will never lose, that Anna will never know until the fight ends which Yoh agrees.

'' trust me '' was her last comment.

Back to the battle , Sharona , Sally and Ellie counter attacked Sarah and Tsukasa this time combining three of their powers together.

'' Should I ?'' Sarah asked Tsukasa between the time the three girls attacked.

'' Ah . Sarah. Leave this to me, the Arena's going to crush if you get serious ,'' Tsukasa sweated as he merged his shaman Luko, Luko transformed itself into a spear. Tsukasa went right through the girls between the space they attack ,causing serious damage when he slashed them in the stomach, making sure they aren't dead since you will not like it.

'' T-That's Enough Luko! The battle is over, Winner goes to The SnowBell team! '' Silva announced, not liking the way your team works like the usual .

You went down to the ground with Rocky-kun after all this as you and your team member decide to leave the arena for breakfast until someone screamed at your team.

'' WAIT! '' you turned around, catching a view of a tiny little girl (Mille ) , a glasses nerd ( Lily ) , a water meat ( manta), the well known – Onsen team ( Yoh, Ryu and Faust ) ,and Ren's team ( Chocolove, Horohoro, and Ren ) . Then your view get back to the guy who called you, carefree Yoh. '' hmm… I know people who can see spirits are good people but I don't like how your team hurt my friends ,''

Basically, you are the captain since both Sarah and Tsukasa always protect you.

'' Okay, so what do you want? '' You came into a straight question and wondered why does he looks so familiar to Hao ,from the well known star-team in this shaman battle although you never met Hao real life before, only in pictures.

'' My name is Asakura Yoh, I hope to have a battle with your team for my friends! ,'' Yoh said ,while the water meat (manta) tried to argue him with his foolish act about how strong your team was.

Tsukasa chuckled hearing what this kid was saying ,leaving Sarah a little curious about your reaction.

'' Interesting, well , we shall have a battle then if only we were lucky enough to be choosen as opponent that is. So don't lost yet Asakura Yoh ,'' You smiled, you don't know why but you felt you will have a fun fighting with this boy. '' So until then ,''

You walked back to where Tsukasa's car is and sat on the back seat like what you did this morning waiting for Tsukasa to drive Sarah and you to breakfast or lunch since its lunch time.

Somewhere far away in the Arena, stood a boy with his hair reaching his waist who was wearing a cape ,beside him was a small young African child ,as short as manta, with large pitch of black afro hair , named as Opacho,both of them were watching the battle from the beginning to the end .

'' Hmm. So that's our next opponent ? '' Hao questioned ,'' hmm..interesting , but the two are still not strong enough . Opacho, do you know what their leader's ability is ? ''

'' No, Hao-sama, '' Opacho shaked her head ,'' It seems that Memory-san had not been seen oversoul before since the beginning of the shaman battle Hao-sama ,''

'' Well, well, that's unusual, '' Hao gave a smile to Opacho and continued ,'' Opacho, you can go back first. Im just going to greet them for a while . Wait for me in the base ,''

Opacho nodded and went to somewhere as Hao stretched his hand getting up from his sitting position .'' to pay a visit ,''


End file.
